


Flesh eating and chill

by Patatarte



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Jonmund, M/M, Monsterfucker, NSFW gore warning, Sexy Times, Tag, Vampire Jon, be careful with this, demon tormund, jonmundhalloween, lets use the, on a third party, we're talking about flesh eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Tormund is a simple demon, he loves his Harley, the road and the damp and musty bars along the way. He loves to play with humans also, scaring them by appearing out of darkness, the front light of his bike making a line out of  nowhere, only to disappear as soon as it arrived.Tormund is just a demon living the life until he meets an old lover in a bar.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Flesh eating and chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, have fun with that one, I hope you'll love it, Bon Appétit !  
> (and thank you @Louhetar for the beta !

Tormund is a simple demon, he loves his Harley, the road and the damp and musty bars along the way. He loves to play with humans also, scaring them by appearing out of darkness, the front light of his bike making a line out of nowhere, only to disappear as soon as it arrived.

Tormund is just a demon living the life. 

Once he's alone, he takes a look at himself in the rearview mirror, trying to get his hair back in place and failing at it, his ginger mane flying messily in the wind, losing its fiery hellish glow. His horns slowly retract back into his skull and his skin gets less bloody red. 

He plans on going to a bar tonight, a bikers’ favorite on the long and lonely road, hoping to get someone to fool around with. 

He is hungry in all kind of ways.

After an hour or so of driving along the road without a living soul around besides animals of all realms, he finally arrives near the famous place and parks his Harley nonchalantly. He knows that the engine will not be stolen or destroyed, it has the same blood as him after all, it has the perks of being protected from mortals. 

There’s people smoking outside, laughing, slurred voices full of alcohol. Even some flirty and borderline actions are happening. Tormund barely acknowledges their looks as he walks past them and pushes the doors of the bar open. 

Inside is really warm, smelling of beer even warmer than the bar itself, leather and sweat mostly, but it’s not too bad or too pungent, it kind of even feels a bit homey.

A group of people is gathered around a pool game but Tormund ignores it for now, too thirsty to care. He gives a wrinkled up bill in exchange for a hard drink, hoping that the bartender will not mention the drop of blood smeared on it. 

He got the money from a trucker who liked to touch unwilling girls and so the filthy human got taken down. Tormund crushed his skull and abandoned the body in the middle of nowhere for the animals to feast on.

The only time that garbage of a man did good for the world.

A laugh takes the demon back to the pool table, making him roll his eyes with amusement. Oh, he knows it so well and only turns around to confirm it, seeing one of the two players not fitting in with the other people around, a kind of a twunk lost in a crowd of large biker bears and handsome women. 

He’s probably just traveling around and having fun with some of them, just like Tormund does after all. 

Still, the demon doesn’t hesitate one more second before pushing someone to get closer and in view of the man, smiling widely when he gets noticed. 

Jon, a handsome face and a handsome body with a wonderful mind hidden behind dark curls and dark eyes. His whole outfit is also interesting. Tight leather pants and a leather jacket with a thin white shirt under.

“Long time no see, Jon,” he says before downing his drink, never leaving his gaze from the other.

He sees Jon’s pointy teeth shining even in the dim light, his eyes reduced to slits by his smile. “Tormund !” Jon bows his head slightly, almost mockingly, making Tormund smile even wider. “I finish that game and I’m all yours.”

A tall man, at least two heads taller than both Tormund and Jon and almost as wide, seems pissed off by that statement. He hits his own chest like a gorilla trying to impress. In all fairness he’s not looking half bad but his attitude isn’t winning him any points, on the contrary.

“I thought I’d spend the night with you, pretty boy !” The man complains. 

Jon groans exasperated and suddenly appears to be closer to the rude man than he was before. People are too drunk to really notice that something extraordinary just happened before their eyes as Jon moved several meters in the blink of an eye. 

Tormund just looks, amused as the flash of a knife is seen. Jon placed a blade right at the crotch of the man, hissing against his torso, clearly being the boss of the situation and not afraid to show it.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself, you’ll only get me if you win and you are clearly losing right now. Big boy,” Jon says the last words with disdain before putting the knife back to his pocket.

It doesn't even seem to bother the mountain of a man who takes another swig of his beer before playing his turn. 

But Jon, yes Jon, is still as seducing and dangerous as the first day Tormund met him, decades ago. Strange how he can be a clueless man sometimes and such a dangerous being on the same day. Maybe that is why Tormund loves him so much.

Jon looks like an angel but he would stop at nothing to get what he wants.

They exchange a look as Jon gets back to the game and a deviant smile appears on the vampire's face and he misses the shot. He does it on purpose, still looking proud of himself as the other player doesn’t even understand what’s going on.

Tormund understands it all when Jon licks his fangs while staring at him in a clear invitation, ignoring his opponent. It seems like he is going to eat like a king tonight, invited at the table of a lord. 

Tension builds slowly between the two night beings as the game gets closer to the end.

The drunk crowd finally realises that Jon was losing on purpose. his adversary, the big guy named Bob, what a fitting name, is a bit confused until his prize became seducing enough for him to stop asking questions. 

Tormund waits, his eyes fixated on the vampire. The demon is deeply aware of the many other eyes on himself, hungry eyes for fresh meat, men and women looking interested but the demon ignores them all, his mind too taken by the invitation he received. 

You can’t just decline an invitation like the one Jon made. 

The game finishes abruptly even if people seem clearly disappointed by it. Obviously, since Jon was so good in the first part and got wrecked in the second on purpose. 

Tormund watches as Bob becomes immediately more rude, demanding Jon to join him in his motel room, even commanding him to go outside and put his motorcycle in his truck. He’s the kind of guy that could strangle you if you said no to him, Tormund and Jon both clearly got the distress signals of some people around the bar. 

“Alright, give me one minute,” Jon says, not even bothering to look at Bob but instead walking straight to Tormund, his arm sliding around his neck as he stands on his tippy toes, his mouth too close to his ear. “Follow us, give me twenty minutes alone with him and join.” 

He finishes it with a kiss on the cheek and leaves, followed by the big guy as if nothing in Bob's attitude is raising red flags. 

Some woman comes to Tormund just after their departure, fear clear in her hazel eyes, her voice trembling as she tells him that the pretty boy needs his help. 

To add more to her words, she shows her bruised arms, saying that people here all know of Bob’s violent behavior but no one really does anything against him, too afraid of his big mouth and ties with law enforcement, of all things.

"Cowards, all of them," she even adds as her last words.

“I’ll take care of the problem, ma’am,” Tormund says with a warm smile that’d make his fellow angels so mad today. 

He orders one last drink that he downs in one swig to wash the bitter taste in his mouth, judging the crowd and even thinking about cursing some of them in the following months. 

Still, he obeys Jon’s orders and waits for twenty minutes before leaving, slowly mounting his Harley and following the sweet scent of the vampire on the dark road until he arrives at the motel.

The place looks like a dump. The sign misses letters. What should be “The red keep” now reads “red ep”, flashing in neon red like it wants to give up. Also the whole area is in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by pine trees, mist and silence. 

Just eerie, right up a demon’s alley.

Nobody really cares about Tormund entering the zone, people either looking half asleep or half dead, drunk or in a drug haze. It is way too easy to walk up the small path along the rooms and find Jon. 

All he needed was to listen for Jon’s distinctive moans.

Tormund huffs, the motel’s walls are definitely too thin for his taste but at least someone is having fun. 

For a second, the demon gets a bit drunk on the sounds, able to picture what Jon looks like with each one of them. It still is a wonder to think that Jon was merely a human once and not a demon of temptation.

The voice becomes erratic before falling silent for a couple of seconds until a moan and a soft “Come in” breaks the heavy silence of the area. 

The demon biker enters the room that wasn’t even locked to begin with, and sees the naked vampire riding the guy named Bob. 

Well, Jon is trying to get something out of the man but Bob is profusely bleeding from the throat now, as the vampire licks the wound and keeps moving. 

Tormund smiles and closes the door, this time locking it and gets his jean jacket off on the floor before sliding his hands up Jon’s back, stopping on his shoulders. 

“Making a mess, huh ?” 

That makes the vampire laugh in between two moans and Tormund just looks at the messy scene with affection, waiting for Jon to come back down to earth, his hunger tamed. 

Then, the vampire moves on his back aside the body, looking disappointed at best but also a bit glad to get someone to share a meal. Of course Tormund joins on the bed, slowly crawling above the vampire to kiss and lick the blood around his mouth. 

He stops one second to make a face, brows furrowed, making Jon laugh again. “He doesn’t taste that great…” Tormund comments, clearly acting as a gourmet. 

“Mh, he tastes awful but that fed me and will ease a lot of people’s sleep,” the vampire huffs, slapping Bob’s head so he’d turn his face and dead looking eyes away. 

He then focuses on Tormund, hands sliding around his neck, fingers playing with the nap of it. “There’s just one hunger that is yet to be tamed. I think I killed him too fast…” he almost purrs, biting his lower lip, drawing a bit of blood from it as his fangs are still thin and sharp. 

“I got you, but only if you let me eat the heart of that motherfucker before it gets cold and disgusting.” 

Jon laughs silently, leaving a small kiss on Tormund’s beard and whispering a “Oh I know you can multitask, you aren’t that old.”

Well, it has nothing to do with the age but Tormund is willing to try that just for the occasion. 

And so the demon observes the scene in order to decide how to do it. He has to kiss Jon quickly to stop him from smiling too big.

What truly stops the smile is when the demon moves, nesting his legs between Jon’s ones, so pale and sinful, contrasting so much with Tormund's dark pants. 

He takes his time to caress the soft skin, making the vampire squirms under his touch. For a dead being, he’s so warm at the instant that it’s indecent. Tormund is used to know him cold as a tombstone, that’s a strange change to touch him after a fresh feed.

Soon, the vampire's skin will burn in contact of his. 

One hand leaves Jon’s skin and goes on Bob’s stomach and the contrast of skin isn’t nice. Tormund's fingers get back to their deep red natural color as long nails grow. 

The sound of the skin being cut open makes Jon moan, his body making an arc, trying to get something more from Tormund as the demon tries to focus on a two course meal. 

The vampire hooks his legs around Tormund’s waist, igniting the burn of arousal from the demon’s core. A long kiss happens, mostly given by Jon as the demon’s hand goes deep into Bob’s ribcage in an awful mess of noises and blood.

Talented fingers massage Tormund’s head and Jon playfully hums until the demon gets the cue and lets his true self show up. His horns poke out and grow as his skin turns bloody red and burning hot. 

Jon whines against his lips just a short instant because it always surprises him when that happens. The burn on his pale skin almost makes it sizzle, almost hurts like the sun itself but this time in a non threatening way.

The vampire knows he has to do a lot himself as his partner is busy with taking his meal, so he holds tight on the horns and gets in a better position, wiggling a bit under the tall demon.

There’s cuts on their lips as their teeth get sharper and the kiss becomes more heated, but they don’t care.

Jon is the one caring the least because, with one hand, he still holds himself on a horn and his other trails down Tormund's pants. He smiles in the kiss even, when the demon’s long serpentine’s tongue caresses his lips. 

Tormund breaks the kiss when his own hand gets closer to his mouth, holding a warm unmoving heart into his grasp. He doesn't hesitate before sinking his teeth into it, moaning deeply, eyes closed for a second before he gets them open again to see Jon taking a tentative bite in it as well.

It makes the demon growl as a reflex but the vampire laughs at it, knowing well that he just pissed him off for his own pleasure, loving the rumble against his skin and the waving warmth through his body. 

The laugh stops when blood falls on Jon's face, making his sclera turn red at the sensation and surprise as he struggles with whipping it off, refusing to use his busy hands for it. 

Tormund laughs at him but it comes more like a deep growling sound as he chews on the heart and smiles down at the powerless vampire, taking small pity of him and brushing some of the blood with his arm and shortly after with one large lick on the cheek.

But soon, Jon forgets the blood on his face as he successfully removes the belt buckle, shifting the mood definitely. He puts his forehead against Tormund’s shoulder and whispers to get a little more attention from the other.

“Tormund, please.”

He doesn’t even try to hide his need but Tormund makes his best to ignore any sweet ministrations, laughing low as a mockery, enjoying what’s left of the heart with small bites. 

As the demon seems to enjoy the heart more than the superb vampire under him, actions are planned. 

They both know in the corner of their mind that it's all just a game, Tormund enjoys the heart for sure, but it is no match against Jon. And so, Jon gets his hand away from the horn reluctantly and focuses on Tormund’s lower body, whispering sweet nothing to his ear. From praises to prayers, demands, everything he can think of as he does most of the work, feeling Tormund's muscles flex against him.

What he does is effective.

In a bold move, the vampire just goes for it, grabbing the demon's thick dick in his cold hands, making him hiss. Jon doesn't feel guilty for it at all, the corner of his mouth even rising in a smile as he's trying his best to get the precious member where he wants it.

He could absolutely do everything himself but he wants to have Tormund do something, the honor of the first push. He keeps on asking, almost chanting “pleases” until he finally gets it. 

Tormund’s push isn’t sensual or nice but Jon likes it all the same, knowing that he annoyed the demon into it rather than waiting for him to be done with the heart to have it sweeter. No matter, it is simply heaven for the vampire who gasps and arcs before groaning and getting his hands trailing on the sides of the demon to end firmly on his horns. 

From now on, Tormund can do whatever he wants, eating or participating, because Jon is already dancing under him, rolling his hips and stomach, his grip hard on the horns as he satisfies himself as best as he can.

Jon is a romantic deep down, but he can truly be imaginative and resourceful to get what he wants. Tormund growls, not insensitive to the actions, remembering the sensations always welcome from the vampire. He would make a really good demon with that charm, but being a vampire suits him so well. 

As a way to tell him he’s back focusing on him, Tormund turns his head a little as he finishes the heart, offering his throat to his partner. Jon smiles in his pleasure, his tongue sliding on Tormund’s jaw and down, down to his throat where he bites hard. Demon’s blood is thick and black but it makes him powerful. 

As he sucks on it, making the demon growl again but this time taken by another emotion, Jon’s eyes turn black as ink. They’ve done this so many times through decades but it’s always the greatest sensation, Jon can tell where the demon’s blood is in his system as it burns through him, like the best drug.

Tormund puts his bloody hand on Jon’s neck, caressing there as the vampire keeps feeding on him. It’s a lovely act, full of trust. They both know what follows as the demon does his best to kiss the vampire’s hair, eyes closed as his full body turns hot as the hell’s fire.

Bob’s soul, tainted and ugly, escapes from his mouth in a distorted scream. Tormund smiles, his teeth red with the blood of the man, and the soul gets in between his horns to get ingested by his core while Jon whines beneath him, close to his orgasm as the soul gets in the demon and sends a wave through his blood. 

“I got you” is all Tormund whispers as Jon screams into his skin, the powerful sensation taking him whole. 

Jon becomes limp under him, breathing hard, eyes black and he’s moaning again and again, as Tormund kisses his hair and caresses his skin with care. 

As usual, the vampire falls into a blank state quickly after, overwhelmed and Tormund covers him with kisses before getting back to the human corpse, knowing that he’ll get a proper time with the vampire later.

When the vampire opens his eyes again, back to his natural red scleras and black irises, the bed is clean and the body is gone. Well, not far as he can see it in the bath of the small bathroom, badly covered by the curtain. 

Tormund is on the bed next to him, eating a liver, laying on his side and looking at him with wrinkled eyes of an unmasked smile. 

“I missed you,” the vampire says, back to his softer self, one hand going to the demon’s cheek and caressing it with pure adoration. He means it, the emotions transpire in his voice. 

“I’m here,” is all the demon says back, finishing the organ and moving closer, embracing the smaller and now cold frame into his arms.

“I want to get back with you.” The voice is fragile, the whole moment is fragile and unsure. 

Tormund wasn’t the one who left the last time, after all.

Maybe they can try again. 

The demon takes the vampire’s hand in his, kissing the knuckles and whispering a “let's take the road together again and see,” making Jon quickly wipe a tear from his own eyes as he moves like light to straddle the demon’s waist and kiss him on the lips.

That night, a foul man died while a vampire and a demon decided to be together again. In Bob’s truck, an unknown motorcycle will stay abandoned as Jon doesn’t need it anymore, it was from one of his victims anyways. 

No, he doesn’t need the old machine when he’ll be sitting behind Tormund, on the hellish Harley, hugging the demon tightly and laughing in the wind as they terrify random drivers. 

In the horizon a huge thunderstorm is born and they soon will drive straight to it as yet another home.


End file.
